cuida de mim
by sango7higurashi
Summary: oneshort a historia do dia em que sasuke ficou doente e sua mae e itachi tiveram de cuidar dele NAO YAOI


Declamer: os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias

Obs.: essa fic é baseada em fatos reais (tudo o que esta acontecendo com Sasuke realmente aconteceu comigo)

Cuida de mim

_O dia em que Sasuke ficou doente e Itachi e sua mãe tiveram que cuidar dele_

Como se sentia patético, tinha tudo pronto para ir atrás de Itachi e agora estava de cama, e o pior era ter que agüentar aqueles de deveriam cuidar dele

O time Hebi...

Seria tão bom se Karin calasse sua boca e não aumentasse sua terrível dor de cabeça...

Quem sabe se dormisse um pouco pudesse melhorar

- otouto-kun...

Quem o estava chamando?

Era Itachi...

É verdade, já havia ficado doente antes quando ainda vivia no conto de fadas criado por seu irmão

* * *

Sasuke estava sentindo dor no corpo todo, sequer podia esticar as pernas na cama, sem contar que estava morrendo de frio e seus pés estavam frios

Olhou a sua volta e através da porta aberta, era bem cedo e provavelmente estavam todos dormindo

- eu... Eu vou morrer

Sasuke ficou tremendo por um bom tempo, palavras não seriam suficientes para descrever o que ele estava sentindo

Passado algum tempo Sasuke ouviu um barulho. Era seu irmão andando, provavelmente havia acabado de acordar, ele era quem sempre acordava primeiro

Então o pequeno juntou toda a sua força para tentar chamar a atenção de seu irmão

-nii-san

Itachi, que passava na porta do quarto, parou de andar e entrou no quarto

- o que foi Sasuke?

- eu... Estou morrendo

Itachi olhou pra ele incerto, percebeu que Sasuke estava tremendo muito e estava corado e um pouco suado, colocou a Mao na testa de Sasuke, estava quente, ou melhor, fervendo.

Ele saiu do quarto e voltou logo depois com um termômetro em mãos

Estendeu ao mais novo e esperou alguns minutos, pegou o termômetro de volta

Estava com quase 40°

- Sasuke o que esta sentindo?

- estou com frio e meu corpo dói, não consigo estender as pernas e meus pés estão frios

Itachi saiu do quarto e rumou para a cozinha, quando chegou lá encontrou seus pais comendo o café da manha, sequer perceberá quando eles acordaram, mas provavelmente não fazia muito tempo, sua mãe então percebeu sua presença

- itachi-kun, o que quer comer?

- agora nada, quero um remédio pra febre

- esta com febre?- dessa vez seu pai se pronunciou

- não, mas o Sasuke está - ele estendeu o termômetro e seu pai deu uma olhada

- ele esta com quase 40°?

- esta

O pai ficou alguns minutos pensativo até que levantou

- bom de qualquer modo eu preciso ir trabalhar

Esse se encaminhou para a saída e sua esposa de aproximou do filho mais velho e lhe entregou um copo

- ai esta o remédio pro Sasuke-kun

-certo

Ele então se encaminhou ao quarto de Sasuke

-nii-san

- tome isso e daqui a uns 15 minutos tome um banho morno, isso ira ajudar a baixar a febre

- certo

Sasuke fez o que lhe foi mandado, de mau gosto, pois, a água parecia estar gelada já que seu corpo estava quente

Após se trocar, desceu

Encontrou Itachi na sala e se sentou no sofá ao seu lado

- bem... O que vai querer comer? Toma remédio sem comer faz mal

- pede pra mamãe fazer gemada? Uma vez ela fez e disse que fazia bem quando a gente tava mau, e é muito gostoso

- certo, tente não ficar muito deitado pra febre não voltar

Itachi se encaminhou para a cozinha onde pediu que sua mãe fizesse a tal gemada. Voltou pra sala e sentou no sofá onde Sasuke a muito já estava deitado

Itachi suspirou... Seu irmão estava realmente muito mal para não seguir suas ordens...

Sasuke se ajeitou no sofá e deitou a cabeça no colo de Itachi

-nii-san, meu corpo inda doe

- você pegou uma gripe muito forte, é assim mesmo

Ficaram em silencio até que sua mãe chegou com a gemada

- tome, Sasuke, tem que tomar enquanto esta quente

- certo

Sua mãe voltou para a cozinha, precisava começar a pensar no almoço

Sasuke tomou a gemada e foi para o quarto, queria dormir um pouco já que provavelmente não conseguiria ver TV já que até seus olhos estavam doendo

Já Itachi, ficou na sala lendo

Mais tarde Itachi foi chamar Sasuke para almoçar, esse comeu pouco e voltou pro quarto, alguns minutos depois Itachi entrou no quarto com um copo de algo que parecia suco de laranja

- tome, é vitamina c (isso ai é um tipo de remédio que bota na água e dissolve, chama targifor c, mas existem vários outros que fazem isso, esse ficava com a cor laranja (iner: todos os remédios de vitamina c ficam laranja) pode ser...)

Isso deu um pouco de animo a Sasuke, esse saiu da cama e foi andar um pouco no quintal junto com Itachi

- nii-san, porque você não foi trabalhar?

- eu não tinha nenhuma missão importante hoje, e se precisarem de mim, me chamam

Sasuke ficou um tempo no jardim e depois foi ver um pouco de TV, e adormeceu

Quando acordou já eram 5 horas, seu corpo ainda doía e estava com um pouco de frio

Itachi que estava saindo de seu quarto viu Sasuke acordado e entrou no quarto

-como esta se sentindo?

- ainda sinto dor e estou com frio

Itachi colocou a mão sobre a testa do menor e percebeu que estava quente. Pegou o termômetro e mediu a temperatura de Sasuke, logo seu pensamento foi confirmado, Sasuke estava com febre novamente

Itachi desceu na cozinha e pegou o remédio pra febre, subiu e o entregou a Sasuke, depois foi ao quarto de sua mãe

- mãe, o Sasuke esta com febre novamente

- deu o remédio pra ele?

- dei

- então espere um pouco e messa novamente

- não é melhor ele tomar um banho gelado?

- outro? Melhor não, espere ver se a febre baixa, se não de mais uma dose do remédio, qualquer coisa a gente leva ele no hospital

"ficar enchendo ele de remédio não vai resolver o problema"

Itachi esperou algum tempo para ver se o remédio fazia efeito, mas nada aconteceu e a febre não baixava então foi ao quarto de Sasuke

- vai tomar outro banho, mas dessa vez gelado

- outro?

- é

- eu não consigo andar e não quero tomar outro banho

Itachi pegou o menor no colo e o levou até o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro bem gelado e o colocou embaixo da água fria com roupa e tudo

- não precisa tomar um banho é só se molhar mesmo, sai e vai se trocar

Itachi saiu do banheiro e deixou Sasuke sozinho e molhado, esse foi andando até o quarto, apesar de mais parecer estar rastejando. Suas pernas doíam tanto que parecia que ia cair a cada passo que dava

Ele então trocou de roupa

Itachi desceu e ficou esperando Sasuke, enquanto ouvia sua mãe reclamando

- Itachi você não podia colocar o menino embaixo da água fria...

- ficar dando remédio pra ele não ia ajudar nada

Sasuke entrou na sala e sua mãe mediu sua temperatura, estava sem febre

Depois disso Sasuke ficou vendo TV até que dormiu

No dia seguinte Sasuke ainda estava mal, mas a febre havia ido embora, pelo menos pra ele

Sua mãe acabou pegando a gripe e Itachi ficou cuidando deles já que o pai deles tinha que trabalhar

Naquele dia Sasuke só teve febre uma vez, mas ele tomou o remédio e passou

Itachi não pegou a gripe que para Sasuke foi as duas semanas mais horríveis que já teve

Isso sem contar que um dia passou mal na academia e quase vomitou na aula por isso teve que ir pra casa

* * *

Sasuke acordou, ainda não se sentia bem, mas logo estaria bom já que o processo de recuperação do seu corpo estava mais rápido

Fazia tempo que não sonhava com a época de criança, naquela época uma gripe o derrubou pro duas semanas, sem contar que seu irmão que cuidou dele

Como o destino era irônico, agora o seu objetivo era justamente... Matá-lo

O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Provavelmente matando alguém, ele nunca ficava doente...

Realmente Itachi não estava doente, esta cuidando de doentes...

Ninguém queria ter que cuidar de Deidara que estava quase morrendo pela gripe e como Itachi não tinha o que fazer foi obrigado a cuidar do loiro...

Realmente essa deveria ser a sua sina...

* * *

**Oi gente!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da minha pequena historia **

**Essa fic é a razão do meu mega atraso em "minhas memórias" **

**Achei que ficava legal contar esse episodio através do Sasuke...**

**Deixem reviews**

**Ja ne**


End file.
